Ninja Tots
by NinjaBrony88891
Summary: My 2 favorite Ninjas become 6 year old's! 3 new OC's in here! And I have it at T just in case k! Will not be updated often!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I'm so sorry I've been so not really doing anything on here! Stupid 7****th**** grade homework! I just want to throw my Lit Book in the trash! And my 2 fav Ninjas get turned into kids! And this is after Childs Play and before Wrong Place Wrong Time! Oh and here are 3 new OC's that are in here! Hope, Luna, and Miracle! Kai….**

**Kai: NB doesn't own Ninjago! She only owns her OC's and the plot!**

**Chapter 1: Wait 5! :**

**(Hope's POV)**

Since me and Luna and Miracle went back in time to live our great grandfathers and our Uncles as well. I was walking in my pink Gi to the deck and my Uncles and Grandfathers were training I wish I could cut in and show them how it's done but Wu said not to. Uncle Jay noticed me "Hey kiddo" said Jay "Call me that and I'll dye your hair pink" I said giving him a glare. Even thow I love pink I can threaten them with dye. It's really funny "Hey Hope wanna come help us with training Lloyd?" asked Kai. That's only time I can cut in. When they ask me to! "Sure!" I said grabbing my fans "really guys you want me to fight a girl" said Lloyd. Even thow he's older he still knows how to tick me off "You are the only one that has trained with her so I'll go get the first aid kit!" said Jay "Ok…. NINJAGO!" Yelled Cole. We started bracing and wow this is fun! He's missing me every punch! "Sorry to interrupt your training Lloyd but Lord Garmadon has been spotted in Ninjago City!" said Nya over the com "Can I go plz!" I begged. They never let me tag along just because I'm a girl "Well… All right you can and you to Lloyd" said Cole "YAY!" I said jumping in the air. But 2 Ninja's world is about to change…

**(Garmadon's POV)**

Yes they will fall right into my trap and this time no one will stop me! I was in a part of Ninjago City with not a lot of people. But the people who live here just ran off since there are only tents here. When I saw the Ninja coming but I saw 2 other Ninjas I never knew. Then I relised one was Lloyd! But how he older but the pink one on a sliver hover board I've never seen before but I don't care he's a Ninja and is with them. When they all got to me I got ready "Garmadon!" yelled Cole "Wow I can really see how stupid he is even when I just meat him!" said the pink one who was a girl never mind! I got my Mega weapon out and made my wish! "Mega Weapon! I wish the Ninja's were just little kids!" I yelled and the red and black Ninja got in front of them all and took the hit! WHY CAN'T MY PLANS NEVER GO AS PLANED! _"Because you're stupid and an idiot!"_ I heard a voice

**(Hope's POV)**

Kai and Cole just took the hit that was for everyone I ran over them to see them as 6 year olds! "Uh guys I think you need to see this!" I yelled and took of my mask "what is- WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Jay yelled when he saw little Kai and Cole. They are just so cute! I picked up Cole and held him in my arms "We should get back to the bounty. But I'll go get these 2 some new clothes so they don't have to wear night shirts or there now small suits." I said. Lloyd came and grabbed Cole out of my arms and went to the bounty.

**(Cole's POV)**

I woke up in my bed in the bounty and I saw Lloyd on his bed and saw I was awake "Hey Cole." Said Lloyd "What?" I asked and my voice was a kind of high pitch "Uh Cole you well your now 6" said Lloyd and he rubbed the back of his neck then Kai woke up and screamed when he saw me and he was the same age as me. We both looked at Lloyd "Don't ask me!" said Lloyd. I just gave a confused look and got out of bed and walked out of the room and went to the bridge and Luna was there "Do you have-"I asked but she interrupted "No I'm sorry we only had the tie potion and that was it Kiddo!" said Luna and rubbed my head and I pushed her arm away "Don't call me that!" I said and Hope walked in and set some bags down "Sorry bud we aren't full of magic Sensei has to go get the tea. But you are just so adorable!" Hope said and picked me up. Kai then walked in recover from shock I think but then I hear Jay yelling his name "Kai what did you do?" asked Luna with a glare "I might have sprayed Jay with cheese…" said Kai. Hope just snickered "Kai we are going to be stuck like this till Sensei gets some Tomorrows Tea" said Cole "WHA!" cried Kai **(Had to do Minion I couldn't help it!) **"Well he's going now you 2 so cheer up!" said Luna "YAY!" we both shouted

**(No one's POV) *With Sensei***

Sensei was walking to the tea shop to get some Tomorrows Tea he thought someone or something was watching him. He just kept walking and he came to the tea shop. He walked in and a bell rang "What do you want?" asked the Tea Lady **(don't know her name so deal!)** "I need some Tomorrows Tea" asked Sensei "We are out you bought the last bottle. But we'll have more in a week." Said the Tea Lady "oh tell me when it arrives" said Sensei. Then he walked out

**I hope you like! I got in a fight yesterday and I am out for the rest of the year. Well I mean till winter break. Well I won't update this so often but I'll try with the others. But I hope you liked it! BYE!**

**~NinjaBrony signing off~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wow I am so board. I want people to update! Well I'm here so deal! Here's chapter 2! And if I ever make Zane sound OCCish I just can't do him k! That's why he's my least favorite and not number 1**

**Hope: NB doesn't own Ninjago! She only owns me and my sisters and the plot!**

**Chapter 2: Wait how old do you think you are!? :**

**(Kai's POV)**

Why won't Luna leave me alone! A guy wants his own space! "Luna can you go away please?" Asked looking up at her "No Sensei said I have to be with one of you two" Said Luna getting in her sassy pose "Well I don't care!" I said running off "KAI FAMLY GET BACK HERE!" yelled Luna and I ran to Miracle and put my hands up "Why and how did you get Luna mad?" asked Miracle "I just don't want her following me! She's creeping me out!" I said putting my hands up **(She can creep people out well my Luna… What did I do?) **"LUNA!" yelled Miracle and I hid my head in her chest then she rubs my back "Sorry I scared you Kai" she said

This is so not me! NOT AT ALL! "There's the little brat!" said Luna with a glare at me "Luna be nice!" scolded Miracle "Sorry…" said Luna wait her head hanging "Can I go now?" I asked "Wanna watch a movie?" asked Hope with _Frozen_ in her hand "Yea!" I said holding my arms to her

She came and grabbed me and we went to watch the movie.

***Time skip to when **_**Frozen **_**is done***

I yawned and Hope noticed "Well it is getting late. So bed?" asked Hope

I nodded "Kai how old do you think you really are?" asked Hope

I don't really know? "I don't know really. I just know how I act" I said "Kai your 20!" Hope said

Wow I didn't even know that! I thought I was 15…

**(Hope's POV)**

Oh no his mind is regressing! This is not good not at all…

**Sorry it's short I just wanted to get it out! Won't update next week cuz I'm away from home so this is the last of me your hearing for now!**

**Luna: REVIEW OR I'LL STALK YOU FOR LIFE!**

**Everyone: BYE!**

**~NinjaBrony singing off~**


End file.
